


Words Float Out

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Jensen, Roommates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared discovers a little something about his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Float Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my August entry for [SMPC](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)

The first time is an accident, Jared swears it.

He’s going to go to the gym but halfway there it starts pouring rain out of nowhere and his sneakers are soaked and, ew, seriously, gross. So he turns around and heads back to his apartment to do something productive like nap or eat cold Mei Fun while watching re-runs on SyFy. Normal guy stuff.

He’s almost reached the bathroom, ready to peel his wet socks off before getting comfy again, when he hears a strange noise coming out of his roommate’s bedroom.

Jared freezes, not quite sure whether he should knock and check if the dude is alright, or mind his own business like a good seemingly uninvolved roommate would and continue on his way to pry wet cotton from his insoles. 

The main thing causing his indecision is that Jensen is, well, _Jensen._ Which means, impossibly hot and freckled and polite and distant, all at the same time. Granted, Jared doesn’t know very much about the guy, considering they met through an emergency Craig’s List posting when Jared’s douchebag buddy Chad decided to join the circus and cut out on that month’s rent. He could be a serial killer for all Jared knows, murdering the innocent prey lured in by the hotness and freckles and distance.

The noise sounds out again and, oh, _oh,_ that is definitely not murder, unless it’s of the murdering-my-ass-with-your-dick variety. And then the noise turns into words and holy shit.

So there is Jared, Nikes molding to his toes, as he stands in the hallway like a doofus and listens to the hottest guy he knows, who happens to also be the guy he shares a toilet with, explain in detail how he wants some lucky fella to shove his dick so far down his throat that he’ll be tasting it for the next week.

Jared immediately pops a boner in his soggy sweatpants, but he doesn’t think that’s particularly surprising. What is surprising, however, is the fact that Jared never hears another person replying to Jensen’s pleas.

Not that Jared stands there and keeps listening until he hears footsteps and then runs into the bathroom so fast he nearly breaks his shinbone on the bathtub when he slips and falls flat on his face.

That would be ridiculous.

==

Jared eyes Jensen the next morning over a bowl of Lucky Charms. Jensen smiles that stupid smile with his stupid face and pours them both a cup of coffee like nothing happened. 

Which, okay, nothing _did_ happen really, besides the fact that Jared now knows what Jensen sounds like when he’s getting off. Oh, and that he apparently likes cock, which is something Jared considered – _hoped for?_ – but hadn’t actually known about for sure until the whole dick-choking commentary. 

“Do you want cream?” Jensen asks innocently, as Jared chokes on a soggy purple marshmallow.

==

Jared learns to be very, very quiet. Which, for someone who has been known to fall over his own gangly limbs just by standing on the curb at the intersection waiting for the light to change, is saying something.

He also learns to perfect his timing, figuring out when Jensen is going to be performing his version of pornographic Shakespeare soliloquies. It doesn’t take much to realize that this is apparently Jensen’s _job_ , and not him phone-sexing a mysterious boyfriend or speaking to himself in some really intense version of a masturbatory pep talk.

Sure, Jared could just be like, “hey bro, sex phone operator, awesome. Pass the beer.” And maybe throw in a wink. Or a burp. Or something totally and completely normal, like bros do. Dudes. Just dudes. Being dudes. Together. 

_Um._

Yeah, so Jared doesn’t do that.

The first time Jared sits outside Jensen’s door and squeezes his dick as Jensen moans about long, lean, wet fingers sliding inside of him is right about the point when Jared realizes dudes being dudes won’t really cut it.

==

It’s a month into it and Jared can’t even pretend to himself that his entire current sex life isn’t boiled down to listening to his roommate get strangers off in that rough whiskey drawl he calls a voice.

“Yeah, you want my mouth on you, don’t you? Want my spit drying on your skin, my teeth dragging down those abs of yours.”

Jared thanks the Lord for shoddy apartment buildings with thin-ass doors as he slips his hand in his basketball shorts.

“What if I bit down right there, right on that cut on your hip? You’d like that wouldn’t you, make your dick jump for me, trying so hard to get in my mouth.”

Jared squeezes his dick at the base, willing away the tingle of orgasm that comes anytime Jensen talks about sucking a cock into that perfect pink mouth.

“No, you want more than that, huh? Yeah, I’ll go lower, you want that, don’t you? Want my tongue in that slutty little hole, making it all wet and sloppy.”

Jared stifles a moan, imagining it in his head, Jensen’s mouth all swollen and red, spit drying in the corners as he burrows deep between Jared’s legs.

“Yeah, I’ll loosen you up, get all that spit up in there, make it easy for fingers to slide right in. You’ll take it like a good boy, won’t you, taking me inside so damn good.”

Jared bites his lip as he’s stroking his cock because _fuck._

“That’s right, I can feel you now, clenching around my tongue, my fingers. Bet you’re gonna feel fantastic around my cock, Jared. Know you will.”

Wait, _what?_

“Gonna beg for my dick, Jared. Gonna spread those long legs of yours and let me right up inside.”

Jared’s hand freezes on his dick. Could Jensen have a customer named Jared? This has to be a coincidence, right?

“Gonna slip my hands in all that hair while I’m fucking you. Lean down and kiss that cotton candy mouth, run my tongue over those fucking dimples.”

Okay, Jared thinks, hand starting to stroke again. This is really weird that Jensen has a customer named Jared that has dimples, but Jared is not one to look a pornographic gift horse in the mouth.

“Jared, are you going to come in the room already? Because if you jizz all over the hallway again when you could be jizzing all over my face, I’m going to be pissed.”

Oh, that’s, oh. _Oh!_

The door opens and a way-too-amused looking Jensen is standing there staring down at Jared on the floor with his hand halfway down his pants.

“I can explain –“

Jensen holds up a hand to interrupt him, and then extends the same hand out to help Jared up off the ground. Jared mouths _sorry_ as he takes it with the hand that was just around his precome-slicked dick and pulls himself to his feet.

“So this is awkward,” Jared starts, but Jensen just grins.

“It _can_ be awkward, if you want it to be. Or we can just forget that you’ve been listening to me have phone sex for money for the last month and get to the actual real life fucking.”

“Fucking! I'll take fucking for $100, Alex,” Jared replies, running into Jensen’s bedroom and taking a flying leap onto his bed as fast as he can, just in case Jensen changes his mind.

“If I didn’t want to suck your cock so bad right now, I might have laughed at that,” Jensen says, even though his face is definitely saying he’s laughing at Jared on the inside. 

Jared drapes himself over Jensen’s pillows in what would likely be super seductive if he wasn’t wearing ratty Spurs shorts over a boner the size of Texas itself. “I mean, you can laugh and suck my cock at the same time. I’m not going to object.”

Jensen does bark out a laugh at that, heading over to the bed and crawling over Jared in a much smoother move than the one Jared just made. He leans down, lips barely touching Jared’s in the first bit of contact between them.

Jared barely manages to keep himself from surging up and sucking Jensen’s tongue into his mouth like a Tootsie Roll.

“Yeah, I like having you like this. All pretty and flushed and at my mercy,” Jensen says, voice that low drawl that has been haunting Jared’s dreams for the past four weeks.

“Are you going to…” Jared says, not knowing exactly what he’s asking for, what with all the rather adventurous shenanigans he’s listened to Jensen describe in the last month.

Jensen’s lips curl up, like he can see Jared’s thoughts flashing in his eyes. “Am I going to what? Break that pretty pink hole of yours open with my tongue so I can slide my dick inside and pound you into the headboard? Or maybe something else, hmmm? Maybe I’ll get that fat dick of yours – god, I can feel it now, so big, fuck – and slick it all up nice and wet for me, and then slide right down. Ride you until you can’t feel your toes anymore.”

Jared gulps. “Both? Both is good.”

Jensen chuckles and leans down for their first – but definitely not last – real kiss.

They have plenty of time for further negotiations.


End file.
